Reviving A Broken Friendship :TF Story:
by KyoyaCloud
Summary: Konan was Barricade's best friend when she worked for the Decepticons till she ran away and quit. Barricade now knows where she is. He doesn't understand the feelings ever since he's "Spying" for the decepticons, what can they do to mend their friendship?


Just another RP story. One Shot. KonCade. I'm just uploading these so people can read them and tell me how they like them. The Barricade in this is my friend's version of Cade. Kon (c) Me

Enjoy.

* * *

Konan paced the room, thinking as she kept her hands clasped together in thought, strands of wet white hair slipped from her shoulder, hanging down by her face, hiding it. She glanced around, her bright red eyes darting around. Just out the shower; hoping not to get anyone walking in. Konan tightened the towel around her sighing lightly.  
Konan froze hearing the alarm and rushed to the pile of clothes on her bed, pulling them on quickly, not caring about her damp hair as she rushed out the door.  
"Ratch!" Konan called, running over to the yellow and red medical Autobot that moved quickly down the hall, "What's going on?"  
The Medical bot glanced at her quickly, still moving down the hall, "Decepticons." was all he said. Konan blinked and nodded running faster down the hall, trying to find her Guardian.

Barricade went down the hall quickly in his human form, being on their side for now, he had to help stop his and their brothers. His face blank, as he changed forms running outside. He narrowed his eyes slightly seeing the other Autobots gather with him as they saw the culpits. Blackout and Starscream. Damn, just when that auto-scum Prime was gone, including Ironhide and that old bot Jetfire. Barricade sneered, getting a idea. He only said he'd spy... he never said he wouldn't hurt his brothers if they came. The perfect payback.  
"Out Frenzy." Barricade growled, a chest plate popping as the small hyper-active bot jumped out. Barricade smirked darkly and rushed towards the two Decepticons when they landed.

Konan patted Bumblebee's hand gently before he made his battle-plate cover his face and ran out, his arm changing instantly to a gun, shooting at the Decepticons. Konan stayed back, knowing she couldn't do anything right then and sighed faintly, watching. Sasku was in the fight as well, using the high-powered guns against the enemy. She wanted to help but knew like before, she'd get in the way. Konan frowned, worried for everyone as she watched, brushing her damp white hair back.

Barricade blinked lightly seeing Bumblebee run over to him, moving up his battle-plate slightly, "Back-up." Bumblebee said through his staticy voice processer. Barricade said nothing, turning back in time to see Blackout blast at the both of them. Barricade gritted his teeth the blast hitting his shoulder as he stumbled back. Bumblebee dodged quickly and shot at Blackout for Barricade. Bumblebee blinked seeing Starscream shoot at them before he swooped down, changing forms quickly, smashing Bumblebee into the ground roughly. Bumblebee coughed and made his battle plate cover his face again before slamming his fist into the larger bot's face, letting out a strangled noise as Starscream's hand clasped tightly around his neck. Barricade blinked about to go and help Bumblebee; knowing that the bug bot was Konan's guardian. He turned and gasped when Blackout shot at him again, "Now it's time for my payback for stopping my fun." Blackout sneered seeing Barricade's shoulder out. Barricade hissed lowly and shot at Blackout, stumbling back carefully, to keep him in range. Blackout suddenly laughed lowly watching as Scorponok appear swiftly out the ground, his spike like tail slicing through Barricade's chest, inches away from his Spark chamber. Barricade groaned in pain falling to his knees as he tried grabbing at Scorponok, but his body didn't move.  
"...Damn it..." Barricade coughed, spitting up liquid as he fell back, onto his back.

Konan gasped in shock seeing it all. "No..." Konan said shaking her head, her feet moving to their own accord as she rushed into the battlefield. "Barricade!" Konan called, rushing over. Scorponok looked over and sneered seeing Konan run over as he crawled by Barricade's body, "Stupid Femme." The scorpion bot hissed and ran towards her. Konan froze seeing him and stumbled back, falling down. Scorponok blinked his many optics feeling something yank him back.  
"No. We're not done." Barricade's voice hissed dangerously as he had a strong hold on the metal tail of Scorponok.  
"Shi Shi Shi... stupid traitor is dying." Scorponok grinned and whipped around about to stab his claws into Barricade when he was thrown back by a blast. Konan stood again, shaking as she held onto a large gun, staring after Scorponok as he hissed angrily, some plates falling off from the blast and snatched his tail from Barricade's hold before vanishing into the sand. Konan dropped the dusty gun and rushed over to Barricade, touching his chest plates gently, feeling where the stab was. Barricade hissed lowly, wanting to shove her away like before but his body wouldn't move anymore. Feelings began to show again as he blinked his red optics seeing Konan looking over him, her hair damp still, messy... her red eyes bright with worry as she touched the plates. Barricade watched her quietly before he slipped into the darkness, not hearing Konan whisper his name in worry.

Barricade groaned, opening his red optics slowly, still in his robot form as he looked around. He felt like shit, what the hell happened.  
"...You're awake." A soft voice said lightly. Barricade blinked his optics hearing the voice, waiting till his vision cleared and held in a twitch seeing a pair of red eyes stare down at him. Barricade said nothing, hiding all feelings like usual, holding back a faint frown seeing the white haired savior smile weakly with relief.  
"I was so worried." Konan said softly, as she wiped her greasy hands on a cloth from fixing him. Barricade narrowed his eyes looking away. He wanted the other Konan back... the sarcastic one, the snappy one. The one he spent years with.  
"Whatever." Barricade muttered lowly, not looking at her when he felt her flinch slightly, before she let out a growl.  
"Asshole. You should be glad I've been up all night fixing your greasy, broken ass. Oh, I sent Frenz away as well." Konan snapped, instantly angry as she reached down with a tool and tightened something sharply, making Barricade hiss in pain.  
"Oi stop it. And why the hell did you do that?" Barricade snapped, glaring at her.  
"Bite me, because he was pissing me off." Konan hissed back, glaring back as she tightened a part again, making him flinch.  
"Damn it Kon." Barricade growled lowly. Konan blinked hearing her old nickname from him and said nothing as she loosened it up slightly, still pissed.  
"I have control of you right now, you ass. So don't piss me off or I'll tighten every part in your body." Konan muttered her face shadowed,"Reminds me of before, when we did this." Konan added quietly. Barricade blinked looking at her and let out a faint growl, saying nothing, relieved faintly but annoyed still. Well... the old Konan was back, that was a good thing... he supposed. Barricade glanced over at Konan, watching as she climbed onto the table, reaching his chest better. Barricade held in a wince as she fixed his chest, thinking on what to say, to pass the silence, not that he minded.  
Konan frowned moving a chest plate seeing his spark and glanced at him, before looking back down at it thinking, fixing around it, seeing the stab was so close to it. She wanted to touch the spark, having never seen one up close, most bots never having a wound as bad as this. Konan pulled her hand away and fixed the chest plate over the spark again, not looking over at Barricade as she fixed the large stab.  
"...You're an idiot." Konan said quietly making Barricade blink faintly in surprise before he growled faintly.  
"How the hell am I an idiot?" He hissed, unsure slightly but hid it behind the anger. Konan rolled her eyes slightly glancing at him, sitting on his metal chest still, her red eyes dark, "You could have died." Konan growled and hit his chest, ignoring the pain that shot through her hand. Barricade winced faintly watching her, confused.  
"You were and still are my friend, Cade. You asshole. You should have watched your back." Konan snapped shaking her head as her hair hid her face again. Barricade looked at her confused still and sighed faintly annoyed at the feelings that washed over.  
"How could I watch my back, that damn thing came out of the ground." Barricade growled faintly in response. Konan didn't look over, having finished fully fixing the wound and sat still on his chest.  
"...You're a robot you should know if ones underneath you or not." Konan finally growled. Barricade narrowed his eyes slightly looking at her and blinked confused to why her eyes were shining with water.  
"Konan?" Barricade asked quietly. Konan blinked looking over at him and shook her head, "It's nothing." Konan muttered quietly, climbing off his chest. Barricade watched her quietly, sitting up carefully, touching his chest, feeling it healed and changed back to his human form, wearing only his jeans, brushing back his hair as he got off the table.  
"What happened to Starscream and Blackout?" Barricade asked, remembering.  
Konan clenched her fists, looking away, "They fled." Konan growled lowly.  
"I see." Barricade said lowly, looking over at her and blinked when she turned and walked over to him, her face shadowed still.  
"You know, since you're awake now, I got a few things to run by you." Konan said looking at him, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at him, the water in her red eyes gone.  
"What are you whining about now?" Barricade grumbled, earning a hit on the shoulder from Konan. Barricade growled lowly, glaring at her. She'd changed again, she never really kept on a agruement with him for long, nor did she hit him.  
"You're a shite kisser." Konan said plainly, making Barricade twitch lightly surprised.  
"What?" Barricade said looking at her. Konan sighed, moving her hands in the air once as she walked closer to him slightly.  
"You're a bad kisser, get it?" Konan said looked at him. Barricade tsked slightly looking at her and raised a eyebrow, giving her a droll stare, "And why's that?"  
"You're too rough, you've kissed me twice before and you suck." Konan said tapping his chest lightly with her hand. Barricade grabbed it annoyed to the tapping, "So." Barricade replied plainly. Konan sighed shaking her head as she leaned forward, brushing her lips against his lightly before she pulled away. Barricade stood surprised as he looked down at her, masking the emotion from his face as he felt emotions flood over him again.  
"See? You're suppose to be gentle." Konan said, pulling her wrist from his hand before it bruised, "Not that rough kisses aren't bad, it's just sometimes they're not right."  
Barricade said nothing, still surprised. Wait... she was giving him advice on kissing?  
"...Why are you telling me this?" Barricade growled faintly looking at her. Konan shrugged, looking up at him, giving him a cheeky grin as reached up, running her hand on his cheek lightly, "Aw, you don't like advice, ?" Konan pouted lightly. Barricade blinked looking at her, wanting to move away from her touch, not used to it as his skin tingled lightly and moved his hand grabbing hers again.  
"What's wrong with you?" Barricade said quietly. Konan laughed softly shrugging as she didn't pull her hand away, resting against him lightly. Barricade blinked again feeling her and glanced down at her, raising a eyebrow. What seriously was up with her. Barricade sighed lightly holding her wrist again as he didn't pull away or shove her away. Just stood there, confused slightly still. Barricade blinked, feeling her bare skin on his chest and held in a twitch, looking down at her again. 'What in Primus's name is...' Barricade thought and blinked lightly again, seeing what was resting against him. ''Did she always wear small clothes?' Barricade thought, seeing her front resting against his bare chest. Barricade raised a eyebrow, hearing slow breathing. He lifted her chin lightly looking at her face and gave her a droll stare, seeing her asleep. Barricade growled faintly, picking her up carefully and looked around for somewhere to place her.  
"Annoying Femme." Barricade said quietly, placing her on a small blanket pallet on the floor. He blinked, glancing around the room, seeing food wrappers beside the table.  
"Stupid girl, you really stayed up all night didn't you." Barricade sighed, looking down at her as she breathed softly. He blinked, scanning his eyes over her, seeing her different than she was years ago. She was taller, slimmer and... Barricade shook his head looking away from her chest, curious slightly but didn't dare touch them. He knew partly what they were and he had seen what happened when people did that. But, why so small of a shirt, or whatever that was called what she was wearing, it barely covered them. Barricade rubbed his head roughly, looking away annoyed at the feelings bubbling in him. He looked back at her face, brushing back some strands of white hair as he stared down at her face.  
"I can't sleep if you stare." Konan mused lightly opening her eyes as she looked at Barricade, who instantly growled looking away. Konan chuckled lightly sitting up as she touched his cheek lightly, "Cade, are we friends again?"  
Barricade blinked at the question as he turned his head, looking at her, "Why the hell are you asking that question." Barricade grumbled, holding in a twitch seeing her close.  
"I'm just wondering." Konan replied simply, smiling lightly at him. Konan blinked lightly and sat still as Barricade leaned close slowly, her hand still on his cheek as their noses touched lightly. Maybe Barricade would take her advice... who knows. That bot listened to her one time then didn't the next. Konan looked up at him with half lidded eyes saying nothing, not moving away as he leaned closer. It was either she let him do it or he did it with force.  
It was Barricade after all.


End file.
